Enemies
Thorughout the game are Enemies. They will attempt to attack otto when nearby. When destroyed most enemies will release atoms.They are the primary source for atoms in the game. Multilevel Enemies Multilevel enemies can be found in more than one level. Enemies listed under one level (i.e. Level 5 Enemies) only occur in that level. The exception to this rule occurs in the case of Level 6; the Venus Fly Traps also appear in Level 7. Levels 3 and 7 will be discussed in this section, as Level 3 has no enemies other than the Slime Boss, and Level 7 has enemies which are in other levels, and thus the enemies from Level 7 have already been discussed. Brain Aliens Brain Aliens are the most common of all the enemies in Otto Matic. They can be found on almost any level, with the exception of Levels 3 and 9. Brain Aliens are also one of the weakest types of enemies that you will encounter. They have two separate attacks which are used interchangeably. The first attack consists of standing still while shooting brain waves at Otto. The second attack consists of banging Otto with their large brains. Brain Aliens are not very fierce, and will not use their attacks continually If they happen to hurt Otto, they will not keep attacking him. Brain Aliens have a large brain in place of a head, and wear green suits. Sometimes they will perambulate around in a pattern, while others stand still waiting for Otto to approach. Brain Aliens can be dealt with by using any weapon in your inventory. UFOs UFOs are invincible and appear in every level except levels 3, 9, and 10. Their job is to abduct humans by using a red beam, and to take the captured humans to become servants of the Great Brain. UFOs only appear when you approach a human. After the UFO appears, it will fly directly toward the human. Aside from abducting humans, UFOs shoot out a green beam which creates Mutant Vegetables. The UFOs only perform the later action in Level 1. Level 1 Enemies Mutant Vegetables There are three distinct types of Mutant Vegetables. The first type consists of Tomatoes, the second type includes Onions, and the third type comprises Corns. Each type can be located in a field, separate from the other types. Each type has a different attack. The Tomatoes attack Otto by slamming their bodies on Otto to crush his head. The Onions reach out with their forked stems in order to pick up Otto and to brutally toss him to the ground. The Corns are the most dangerous of the three types of Mutant Vegetables. The Corns attack consists of shooting exploding kernels in Otto's direction. The kernels cause a considerable amount of damage upon contact with Otto. All three types of Mutant Vegetables are created when a UFO emits a green beam which causes the Vegetables to grow. Tractor The tractor appears after the Corns, and is extremely dangerous. It will try to charge into you. It can not be destroyed, but will shut off when it destroys the metal gate. Level 2 Enemies Blobs There are four types of Blobs which can be found on Planet Snoth (Level 2). The first three types are identical to each other in every way with the exception of their colors. The first type of Blobs are red, and the second and third types are green and blue respectively. The only weapon capable of harming these Blobs is the Freeze Gun (discussed below), which will freeze these Blobs and enable Otto to shatter them with a single punch. Two shots of the Freeze Gun will be required to fully freeze the Blobs. Upon punching the frozen Blobs (only types 1, 2, and 3), several small, frozen blobules will be created from the larger, shattered blob. The blobules will fly out from where the large blob originally was shattered. If Otto is able to retrieve and pick up the blobules before they thaw and grow into regularly-sized Blobs, he will gain Jump-Jet fuel, health, and Rocket fuel, depending on the color of the Blob from which the blobules were originally part of. If Otto happens to touch one of these first Blob types, he will be singed until he ceases touching the Blobs. The fourth type of Blob is exempt from the rules which govern the first three types. This type of Blob is small and blue and is invincible. It is called a Bouncy Blob. If Otto happens to jump onto one of these new Blobs, he will be able to jump higher than he would normally be able to. If Otto walks into a Bouncy Blob, however, he will be immediately pushed away from it, and will begin walking faster than his normal speed. Unlike the first three Blob types, Bouncy Blobs will not harm Otto. Level 3 Enemies Slime Boss The Slime Boss manufactures slime. It has four plasma beams shooting out from it. Once Otto has destroyed them, a dome will open and close, with five slime guns in it. Once they are destroyed, Otto can blast the slime tube. Level 4 Enemies Broken Robots Broken Robots are mildly dangerous but take a considerable amount of time to kill. They have one intact hand and one that is broken. They are also larger than Otto, but not as strong or as smart. When you approach a Broken Robot, it will run toward you and shoot a ray which looks almost identical with the ray emitted from your Ray Gun. The ray is emitted from their foreheads. If you get hit, you will fall and lose a ring of health. It takes about 7 punches to kill these enemies without shooting them once with a Ray Gun. The best way to deal with Broken Robots is to shoot one with your Ray Gun once, walk over to the Robot (which will have fallen down) and punch it until it explodes. Broken Robots can usually be sighted walking in a pattern. Some, however, will stand still. They are found in virtually every area of Planet Knarr (Level 4), so proficiency in dealing with them will make your quest considerably easier. To have some fun with these enemies: stand right next to them, within punching range. This can usually be done after you have gotten hurt by them. When you stand next to the Robots, you will notice that they cannot hit you with their rays, which only hit things further from their bodies! Flying Snakes Flying snakes begin to appear in the second half of Planet Knarr. They do not actually attempt to hurt you, but if you get in their way, you will lose a couple rings of health. Flying Snakes emerge from under the ground and fly around briefly before going back underground again. The place where they go underground is marked with an egg. Flying Snakes always come out at the same place where they left their egg. Flying Snakes are invincible, so be sure to not waste ammo trying to kill them. Their eggs are invincible as well. Frankensteins Frankensteins are slow and easy to kill. They begin to appear at the same area in which you will first see the Flying Snakes. The Frankensteins attack you by clapping their hands together when you are right in front of them. This produces a green gas which can hurt you badly. Since the Frankenstein's attack is extremely close-range, destroying them from far away will not give them a chance to hurt you at all. These enemies resemble glowing three-eyed Frankensteins. Level 5 Enemies Killer Clowns If names were ever misleading, this case would be a perfect example! The Killer Clowns are probably the weakest and least dangerous enemies in the game. Their attack consists of blowing a bubble at you which is extremely slow and easy to avoid. The Clowns themselves take only four punches to kill. The punches are recommended, as it would be a waste to shoot them when they can be killed so easily. When you get close to the Clowns, they do not have any way of defending themselves, and the bubbles take several seconds to fully form. However, the bubbles hurt considerably if they can make contact with Otto. However, do not worry. Avoiding the bubbles is as easy as jumping! Balloon Fish These enemies' names do fit them, unlike the Killer Clowns. Balloon Fish always fly in a pattern (sounds familiar?) and can easily be shot with a single ray from your Ray Gun. If you walk directly under them, however, they will drop a bomb on or near you. The bomb's range is extremely small, and thus very easy to get out of. Balloon Fish look just like balloons and will easily be recognized. Freaks These enemies look as though they just stepped out of a circus freak show, and they are preposterously strong and difficult to kill. However, they walk at about .0001 miles an hour and are not good at catching you. However, do not get near Freaks under any circumstances. Use the Ray Gun at all times on them, as it is a good weapon for shooting things far away. If the Freaks manage to get hold of you, they will pick you up, shake you, and drop you back onto the ground (But it still does damage). Their attack is extremely dangerous. Freaks are bizarre-looking and have four arms. They are scary, and even scarier if they get their hands on you. Level 6 Enemies Giant Mantises Giant Mantises appear in many area of Planet Sulak, the Jungle level. These large creatures are very hard to kill. In fact, it is not recommended that you even attempt to kill them, as it would use up a large portion of your ammo. Ray Guns do not affect Giant Mantises at all. However, the Flame Thrower is a good weapon for hurting them. If you are determined to destroy these enemies, drink a vial of Growth Potion and punch them four times to kill them. Otherwise, it will take forever if you attempt to kill these Mantises with the Flame Thrower (it takes 12 shots). The Mantises resemble their Earthly cousins, except in size. The Giant Mantises attack you buy spitting a spray of green acid drops in your direction. The acid is difficult to avoid, but is not very dangerous. Strange fact: the acid drops that these enemies shoot at you are the same acid drops that the Jumping Monsters and Slime Boss shoot at you! Jungle Dinosaurs So the dinosaurs didn't die out after all! Jungle Dinosaurs are big, blue creatures. They exhibit qualities of Fire-breathing Dragons as well as Dinosaurs. They exhibit two different attacks. One involves breathing fire at you and the other attack involves attempting to reach down, pick you up, swing you, and throw you. With two attacks, however, the Jungle Dinosaurs are still very ineffective, as they are extremely slow and clumsy. Like all of the other Jungle enemies, Jungle Dinosaurs take so long to kill that it is simply not worth the effort. One shot of a Flame Thrower is a good method for stopping the Dinosaurs from bothering you. Venus FlyTraps There aren't any insects in the Jungle, so Venus FlyTraps are hungry for Robots like yourself. The Venus FlyTraps are stationary and reach out with their jaws in an attempt to pick you up, shake you, and hurl you to the ground. If they are successful in doing this, you will lose a large amount of health. Destroying the Venus FlyTraps requires that you drink a vial of Growth Potion and shoot them with a Flame Thrower. This will cause the FlyTraps to burn up. Level 7 Enemies Artichokes The artichokes are part of the pitcher plant boss. They have killer roots that will hurt you if they touch you. A few shots from the flamethrower will kill them. Pollen Jugs The pollen jugs are part of the pitcher plant, they fire heat seaking pollen spores at you. The flamethrower will kill them. Pitcher Plant The pitcher plant also shoots pollen at you, but is only vulnerable with its mouth open. Level 8 Enemies Flamesters Flamesters are slow-moving enemies who are made entirely from fire. Their attack consists of spinning around, an action which allows them to emit flame balls from themselves. The Freeze Gun, which you will receive on Level 8, is the only weapon capable of diminishing the Flamesters' size, and eventually killing them. Be careful not to shoot a Flamesters with a Ray Gun, Flame Thrower, or any type of weapon which emits energy. This will cause them to grow in size. It is not recommended that you attempt to kill these enemies, as it takes too long, and will use up your Freeze Gun shots. Ice Men Ice Men are gigantic men made of ice. They attack Otto by hurling ice spears at him. Luckily, they have exceptionally bad aim, and it is easy to dodge the spears anyway. While you may use an energy weapon such as the Ray Gun or Flare Gun to destroy the Ice Men, it is much better to simply punch them a number of times. This will destroy them and save ammo. Unlike the Flamester, if you shoot these enemies with a Freeze Gun, they will grow. Killer Machines There are several types of Killer Machines, all of which exhibit a different attack. Each type will be discussed below.Each machine looks cartoonish and some have faces and eyes.To kill many of these machines, use the Ray Gun. Two shots from that weapon will take care of any machines that bother you. *'Driller Machines' Driller Machines have a drill bit attached to their front which is dangerous if it touches Otto. These enemies drive around in one part of Level 8, and can easily be killed. *'Hammerbots' Instead of having a nasty drill bit attached to their fronts, these guys are hammers attached to an axel with two wheels. They attack you by bashing you on the head. They are slow and careful as they must make sure they will hit you from where they are situated. Before attempting to hit you, they will take a few practice hits (hits that do not hit anything but go above your head so the Hammerbots can make sure they will be able to hit you). *'Chompers' Chompers have big mechanical jaws which can nab you and hurt you considerably. There are not many Chompers, but they are still dangerous. They are good at pursuing you after they see you. They are also good at grabbing you while you fight off other foes. *'Swinging Machines' Swinging Machines swing little wrecking balls at you which will batter you upon contact. These machines are fast and dangerous and it is recommended that you kill them from a distance. If you attack one while close to it, other machines of this type may see you and come at you from all sides. Jumping Monster Of all the enemies in Otto Matic, the Jumping Monsters may be the most bizarre. They jump around, attempting to get near you so they can spit out small green acid drops which hurt you. Although immensely large, these enemies are weak and easy to hurt. A strange thing about them is that if you kill them by shooting them with a Freeze Gun and punching them, you will gain different Atom Powerups than if you kill them by shooting or punching them while unfrozen. Upon dying, Jumping Monsters will stick their legs straight out to the side of them and fall to the ground, dead. A very strange foe! Strange fact: the acid drops that these enemies shoot at you are the same acid drops that the Giant Mantises and Slime Boss shoot at you! Level 9 Enemies Laser Turrets Laser Turrets are the most common and dangerous enemies found on Level 9. They fire powerful laser shots at your flying saucer when you approach them. They can be found in many areas in Level 9, but can, and should be, avoided when possible. Experienced players will only need to face these Turrets when they are entering an area where human-filled huts can be found. There are usually 2-3 Turrets which can be found guarding these huts. The best way to kill Laser Turrets is as follows: Go far behind a laser turret so that it is facing the opposite direction. Come closer and activate your red destroyer beam. Fly over the Turret. This method is effective for destroying the Turrets without causing any damage to your saucer in the process. Laser Turrets are colorful and are hard to miss. They only will begin firing at you when you come close to them. If one commences firing at you and you do not want to be hurt, go away from the Turret, which will again stop firing. Laser Turrets are stationary, and therefore will not pursue you. Stationary Laser Rays As their name implies, Stationary Laser Rays do not move at all. They are composed of a base which shoots a rainbow-colored light toward the sky which will kill or hurt your saucer badly upon contact. Simply avoid these enemies and worry about the Laser Turrets and Mobile Laser Rays (see below in this section). Many experienced players do not know that these enemies can be destroyed. To do this, activate your red destroyer beam and head toward a Stationary Laser Ray. When you get close, you will destroy the Laser Ray... AND lose half of your health. Therefore, killing these enemies will not only be detrimental to them, but it will also injure your saucer considerably. In conclusion: leave these foes alone and simply be careful that you do not get too near them. Mobile Laser Rays These enemies are the opposite of the Stationary Laser Rays. The Mobile type of Laser Ray moves in a pattern and is VERY dangerous to your saucer. Upon touching a Mobile Laser Ray, you will usually lose almost all of your health. This is extremely undesirable considering that there is (sadly) no way to gain extra health for your saucer. These enemies resemble bases which shoot a white light toward the sky. Mobile Laser Turrets are invincible and can only be found on the paths which lead to areas which contain human-filled huts. This is helpful for finding the huts. On your way to the hut-filled areas, simply fly with great caution and be careful to avoid the Mobile Laser Rays at all costs. Satellite Dishes Satellite Dishes are a mystery. They do not hurt you in any way, nor do they appear to alert the Laser Turrets of your whereabouts. When your saucer approaches a Satellite Dish, do not worry that it may cause you trouble. They certainly will not hurt you (or cause you to get hurt) in any apparent way. Level 10 Enemies Elite Brain Aliens Elite Brain Aliens are a much cooler version of their "ordinary" counterparts. The Elites' purpose is simply to guard the Great Brain and, of course, to hurt you. Unlike the normal Brain Aliens, the Elites wear orange capes and are much fiercer and harder to kill. They enter Level 10 via teleporters. Once successfully teleported, they will avidly attempt to hurt and kill you. Their attacks are the same as the normal Brain Aliens', but the Elites will use them much more often. Elites also attack in numbers which will make them hard to destroy. The Elites can be killed with any weapon. It is best to collect a considerable amount of ammunition when dealing with Elite Brain Aliens, as they require far more firepower to deal with than almost any other enemy. They are one of the enemies that can not be destroyed by jump-jetting. Giant Brain The Giant Brain will only attack when the teleporters are gone. Then it will split in half and shoot lightning at you. This is the only time it can be killed.